videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mario and Sonic: Brainwashed Ultra
'''Mario and Sonic: Brainwashed Ultra '''is a Mario & Sonic game for the Nintendo Wii U and Nintendo Wii. It marks the second appearance of Sonic's evil twin, Cinos. Characters Default Characters *Mario: The second main protagonist of the game. He plays like the New Super Mario Bros. games (in 2D) and Super Mario Galaxy & Super Mario 3D Land (in 3D). The Crown from Mario Kart Wii is used as his Giga Attack. *Sonic the Hedgehog: The main protagonist of the game. He plays like many recent 2D Sonic games (in 2D) and Sonic Generations & Sonic Lost World (in 3D). He uses Color Power as his Giga Attack. Unlockable Characters *Yoshi: After the player defeats Evil Tails and Evil Yoshi, Yoshi will join the team to defeat Dr. Eggman. His Giga Attack is Egg Ball. *Miles "Tails" Prower: After the player defeats Evil Tails and Evil Yoshi, Tails will join the team to defeat Dr. Eggman. His Giga Attack is Tails Tornado. *Wario: After the player defeats Evil Knuckles and Evil Wario, Wario will join the team to defeat Dr. Eggman. His Giga Attack is Garlic Muscle. *Knuckles the Echidna: After the player defeats Evil Knuckles and Evil Wario, Knuckles will join the team to defeat Dr. Eggman. His Giga Attack is Knuckle Punch Mayhem. *Princess Peach: After the player defeats Evil Amy and Evil Peach, Peach will join the team to defeat Dr. Eggman. Her Giga Attack is Monarch Double. *Amy Rose: After the player defeats Evil Amy and Evil Peach, Amy will join the team to defeat Dr. Eggman. Her Giga Attack is Piko Piko Performance. *Luigi: After the player defeats Evil Shadow and Evil Luigi, Luigi will join the team to defeat Dr. Eggman. His Giga Attack is Ghost Buster. *Shadow the Hedgehog: After the player defeats Evil Shadow and Evil Luigi, Shadow will join the team to defeat Dr. Eggman. His Giga Attack is Chaos Control. *Donkey Kong: After the player defeats Evil Cream and Evil Donkey Kong, Donkey Kong will join the team to defeat Dr. Eggman. His Giga Attack is Kongo Bongo Bunch. *Cream the Rabbit: After the player defeats Evil Cream and Evil Donkey Kong, Cream will join the team to defeat Dr. Eggman. Her Giga Attack is Chao Attack. *Bowser: After the player defeats Evil Vector and Bowser, Bowser will not only join the team, but tell the player that Eggman betrayed Bowser. His Giga Attack is Koopa Troop. *Vector the Crocodile: After the player defeats Evil Vector and Bowser, Vector will join the team to defeat Dr. Eggman. His Giga Attack is Chaotix Showdown. Other Characters *Birdo *Waluigi *Princess Daisy *Diddy Kong *Bowser Jr. *Metal Sonic *Rouge The Bat Bosses *Wendy O. Koopa on Egg Lancer with Evil versions of Shadow and Luigi. *Larry Koopa on Egg Turtle with Evil versions of Peach and Amy. *Morton Koopa Jr. on Hyper EggRobo with Evil versions of Yoshi and Tails. *Roy Koopa on Drill Egg with Bowser and Evil version of Vector. *Malefic Scourge and Malefic Fiona with Evil Banjo *Malefic Conquering Storm on Egg Genesis with Evil Little Mac *Malefic Cackletta with Evil Sally *Malefic Tatanga with Evil Bunnie and Evil Conker *Malefic Cinos *Malefic Bowser *Malefic Eggman *Evil Megaman and Evil Pacman (DLC) *Evil Giana and Evil Lilac (DLC) *Malefic Brevon and Malefic Fucha (DLC) Stages World 1 (Jungle) *Level 1: Bramball Woods *Level 2: Jungle Hijinxs *Level 3: Platform Panic *Boss Level 1: Wendy O. Koopa (With Evil Luigi) *Act 1: Jungle Zone *Act 2: White Jungle *Act 3: Jungle Joyride *Boss Act 1: Egg Lancer (With Evil Shadow) World 2 (Beach) *Level 1: Waterspout Beach *Level 2: Poppin' Planks *Level 3: Tidal Terror *Boss Level 2: Larry Koopa (With Evil Peach) *Act 1: Resort Island *Act 2: Emerald Coast *Act 3: Water Palace *Boss Act 2: Egg Turtle (With Evil Amy) World 3 (Ruins) *Level 1: Shifting Floor Cave *Level 2: Wonky Waterway *Level 3: Temple Topple *Boss Level 3: Morton Koopa Jr. (With Evil Yoshi) *Act 1: Aquatic Ruin Zone *Act 2: Altar Emerald *Act 3: Lyric's Tomb *Boss Act 3: Hyper EggRobo (With Evil Tails) World 4 (Cave) *Level 1: Rickety Rails *Level 2: Crowded Cavern *Boss Level 4: Roy Koopa (With Bowser) *Act 1: Mystic Cave Zone *Act 2: Endless Mine Zone *Boss Act 4: Drill Egg (With Evil Vector) World 5 (Forest) *Level 1: Seesaw Bridge *Level 2: Vine Valley *Level 3: Muncher Marathon *Boss Level 5: Iggy Koopa (With Evil Donkey Kong) *Act 1: Green Forest *Act 2: Frog Forest *Act 3: Silent Forest *Boss Act 5: OwlMech (With Zor and Evil Cream) Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Games Category:Mario Games Category:Games Category:Video Games